


After the First Death, There Are Others

by menel



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Furiad oversteps his mandate and attempts to kill Michael, it is Gabriel who saves his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/gifts).



> Many thanks to kyrilu for being so helpful and understanding during the writing process. It was a pleasure to write for you. I hope you enjoy the story!

Gabriel felt the blade as keenly as if the wound were his own. He briefly staggered under the assault; one hand automatically grasping his side where the phantom wound was, while his other gripped his chair in the throne room. 

“Michael.” 

The name slipped from his lips almost in reverence. He focused on the pain in his side, strengthening his connection to Michael even though their bond had diminished significantly since the start of the Extermination War. It was Michael who had pulled away from him, who had thrown his lot in with humanity much to Gabriel’s disgust. Although they were on opposite sides of this war, Gabriel had never lost faith in his brother, no matter how misguided Michael was now. 

The wound was serious, possibly fatal. He recognized the burn of Empyrean steel, willfully tempering his wrath against the unknown Higher Angel who had been foolish enough to attack his brother. He would deal with that transgressor later. But now his heart clenched painfully at the probability of losing his twin. He could not imagine a world without Michael. He would not allow that to happen. Neither concerned for his own safety nor caring that Michael had his own allies, Gabriel took to the skies. 

His destination was Vega.

* * * * *

Michael was floating and the water was warm, caressing his skin. There was something ritualistic about the sensation, as though he were being born again. He was not alone. There was a familiar presence beside him, a familiar voice in his ear. Michael was never truly alone, though in the intervening years since the Extermination War began, he had often imagined that he was. He sometimes wished that he were because the alternative was too painful to contemplate. Would he kill his brother if it meant ending this war, if it meant saving humanity? _Could_ he kill his brother? He would stave off the answer for as long as possible.

 _Michael._

The name was whispered in his mind with a note of urgency and Michael immediately opened his eyes, his heightened senses snapping into place. It was nighttime. He was in the Stratosphere, lying down on his bed with a warm weight covering him. He was definitely not alone. His gaze flitted over the fresco that adorned the Stratosphere’s domed ceiling. He refused to turn his head. He knew who was beside him.

The bed shifted slightly. There was the distinct rustle of feathers. 

“You would have been tracked on our radar,” Michael stated, breaking the heavy silence in the room. “Soldiers would have been dispatched to this location.” 

“Is that your way of saying thanks?” Gabriel asked in return. 

Finally, Michael turned his head. His brother was lounging on the bed beside him; one wing draped protectively (possessively?) over Michael’s form. 

“It was _your_ Lieutenant who ambushed me,” Michael informed him. _Who nearly killed me._

Michael could read the quick play of emotions that flitted over Gabriel’s features: the anger, the horror, and the deep regret in his eyes. Gabriel’s voice was harsh when he spoke. 

“Those were not my orders!” he said vehemently. “I would never –” Gabriel broke off with a choked sound. 

“It is unlike Furiad to show initiative,” Michael replied calmly, returning his gaze to the ceiling. 

“Michael,” Gabriel began again.

Michael could hear the entreaty in his brother’s voice, a kind of pleading that he had not heard in centuries, not since he had sacked Sodom and Gomorrah, and Gabriel had begged him to show mercy. His wing caressed Michael gently in his agitation. Michael did not doubt his brother’s sincerity or his regret at what had transpired. But he pulled away from Gabriel, feeling his brother’s anguish tear through their bond at his loss. Their bond had suddenly flared to life again after years of dormancy. He leaned over and picked up the communicator that connected him directly to Vega’s control center. 

“Recall the soldiers that were dispatched to the Stratosphere,” he ordered. “They are not needed.” 

“We detected an angel on radar, sir,” came the quick response. “It breached our walls.” 

“I am aware,” Michael answered. “And the matter is under control. Recall the soldiers.” 

“Yes, Archangel.” 

Michael switched off the communicator and placed it back on the nightstand. When he turned back to Gabriel, his brother had propped his head in his hand, watching Michael with his patented smug expression as he continued to lounge on the bed. 

“Am _I_ under your control?” he asked, his tone light, almost playful. Gabriel was known for his mercurial mood swings and the guilt that he’d expressed at Furiad’s insubordination just a moment ago appeared to be gone. 

“Vega is under my protection,” Michael reminded him once more settling on the bed, but this time he propped himself up on the pillows as he looked down at his brother. The position was less intimate and it put him in a place of authority. Still, Gabriel made him acutely aware of his half-naked state, dressed only in a pair of black silk sleep pants as Gabriel made no secret of raking his eyes over his brother’s body. It had only been a few minutes since Michael awoke, and already the sexual tension between them was palpable. It had been that way for some time and it remained one-sided. Michael wondered regretfully if he would have to reject his brother yet again. How had they become so unbalanced? How could Gabriel’s growing feelings and attachment to him have taken him by such surprise? 

To dissuade himself from those thoughts, Michael finally examined the wound on his side, peeling back the gauze pad stained with blood. Underneath the pad, the deep gash had completely healed with only a faint scar indicating that he had ever been wounded. In a little while, that scar would also disappear. 

“You did not have to come,” Michael said, placing the gauze pad on the nightstand. 

Gabriel scoffed. “As if human science could have saved you,” he mocked. 

“There are . . . others . . . who could have helped.” 

“You have an odd way of saying thanks, brother.” 

Michael looked at Gabriel steadfastly, his gaze piercing. “You have risked much in coming here,” he said, a hint of reproach in his tone. Then his expression and his voice softened. “Thank you,” he said.

Gabriel beamed and a burst of warmth and love flowed through their bond. Michael was almost overwhelmed by the emotion. Although their bond had diminished considerably over the years through a combination of neglect and the passage of time, his sudden proximity to Gabriel and Gabriel’s whirling mass of conflicting emotions had brought the bond back to life in an instant. He wondered if Gabriel had felt it – the moment that Furiad’s blade had pierced his flesh. He supposed Gabriel had, and that’s why his brother’s reaction had been so swift, so heedless of the dangers. It sobered Michael to realize how close to death he had been to provoke such a response from his brother. 

Gabriel shifted closer to him, and the wing that he had tucked behind his back unfurled again, draping itself over Michael’s body once more. 

“You’re certainly not scrimping on the luxuries, Michael,” Gabriel said, once again relaxed, his voice a mixture of mockery and amusement. “This,” he added, gesturing to the expansive room of the Stratosphere, “is very decadent.”

“It is strategic,” Michael replied evenly. 

“Ah, yes,” Gabriel agreed off-handedly. “You must always have the highest perch.” He gave his brother a sly grin. “It’s still decadent.” 

Michael didn’t take the bait and Gabriel continued. 

“So too is that human female whom I found you with. She seemed quite devoted,” Gabriel added. “Wouldn’t leave your side. She made me feel like a criminal sneaking into your hospital ward to heal you.” He paused, as though giving Michael an opportunity to say something but still Michael remained silent. 

“She’s the one who had you brought up here after your vitals evened out,” Gabriel went on. “I rather suspect she’ll be disappointed that she wasn’t around when you finally woke up.” 

The look on Gabriel’s face indicated that he was positively delighted that she wasn’t around when Michael woke up. 

“Your lover?” he prodded. “She must be,” Gabriel mused to himself when Michael refused to answer. “This bed smells of her. Honestly, Michael,” he said, a touch of disdain underpinning his voice. “How can you bear to take them to bed?” 

“You’ve taken humans to your bed,” Michael said quietly. 

“Only with you,” Gabriel countered swiftly. “Because it was what you wanted. You’re perfectly aware of whom _I_ want in my bed.” 

Michael looked at him sympathetically, and Gabriel must have misunderstood the look because he suddenly sat up, both his wings now spread majestically behind him. Michael watched him warily, but did nothing as Gabriel approached him, eventually straddling him. Michael accepted his brother’s weight, one hand finding its way to Gabriel’s lower back to steady him. 

“Don’t you think,” Gabriel began, his voice lower, silkier. “That I deserve more than a simple ‘thank you’ for coming to your aid?” 

Michael gave him a wry smile. “Indeed?” he questioned. “And what did you have in mind?” 

That was all the permission Gabriel needed. He surged forward, cupping Michael’s face in his hands as he pressed their lips together. It was a closed-mouth kiss and when Gabriel pushed for more, opening his mouth and coaxing Michael to do the same, Michael pulled away using his free hand to brace against his brother leaning in again. 

“Gabriel,” he said warningly. 

“What?” Gabriel replied, flabbergasted. “Why do you always stop what we both want?” 

“That is not what I want.” 

“It is,” Gabriel insisted. “Though you may lie to yourself about it. What I feel for you – there is no one I love more.” 

Michael arched an eyebrow. “Not even Father?” 

This time it was Gabriel’s turn to give Michael a wry smile. “You _and_ Father,” he revised. “You are my whole world. Father’s actions may remain a mystery to me but you, Michael. You are my twin. I _know_ you. How can you choose humanity over family? Over _us_?” 

The hand that Michael had placed on Gabriel’s chest now rested on top of his brother’s heart. “You are the Heart, Gabriel,” he reminded his brother. “You once had such great compassion for them. I learned that from you. Have you lost it completely?” 

Angrily, Gabriel pushed Michael’s hand away. “When they were young, when they still had so much promise,” he spat back. “They have squandered all their chances. They repeat the same mistakes. They have destroyed this perfect earth. They are the _reason_ Father left.” 

Michael reached out again, but this time it was Gabriel who pulled away, his wings once more spread and imposing behind him. 

“What the –” 

The unexpected voice made Michael’s heart seize in a sudden fear. At the same moment, Gabriel’s attention was drawn to entrance of the room, his gaze calculating as he appraised the figure who stood there. 

“So, this is the Chosen One.”

Gabriel’s words came out as a statement, rather than a question. It was a guess, but it was also a reasonable one to make. Vega citizens didn’t simply have free rein to stroll into Michael’s quarters, even if they were Archangel Corps. 

The tension in the room had become palpable and Michael’s first thought was for Alex’s safety. “Alex, no!” he yelled. 

Before the words were even uttered, Alex had drawn his sidearm and began firing at Gabriel. The Archangel’s lightning reflexes had him moving backwards as he simultaneously used his wings to protect himself against the hail of bullets. At the same time, Michael leaped off the bed and grabbed Alex’s wrist, pushing the handgun's line of fire away from his brother. 

“Michael, what are you doing?” Alex yelled, struggling against the Archangel’s strength. “That’s . . . that’s _Gabriel_.” 

“Yes,” Michael said, his grip on Alex’s wrist so bruising that Alex was forced to release his weapon. “And he does not pose a threat . . . for now.” 

Alex looked at Michael disbelievingly, his gaze darting from one Archangel to the other. “Doesn’t pose a threat?” he repeated. “What? You guys are powwowing some kind of truce up here?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” Gabriel remarked dryly. 

“A détente,” Michael revised. “Albeit temporary.” 

“Why? Why would –” 

“Gabriel healed me,” Michael interrupted. “That is why he is here.” 

At these words, Alex’s gaze dropped to where the wound in Michael’s side had been. Before he could think better of it, Alex had reached out and tentatively run his fingers over the already fading scar. Michael heard him exhale a sigh of relief. 

“You’re okay, then?” Alex asked, pulling his hand back quickly as though realizing that he didn’t have permission to touch. 

When Alex looked up, Michael could read the relief, the hope and the trust in the boy’s eyes. Something significant had changed between them and Michael inwardly smiled. Bringing Alex to his childhood home had been the right call, though it could have proven very costly indeed. But Gabriel’s actions had averted that terrible scenario, and instead Michael had managed to get through to Alex. The boy seemed willing to accept his destiny now and Michael couldn’t help but see the irony in the situation. Furiad had sought to drive a wedge between them, but instead he had inadvertently brought them closer together. Gabriel would be doubly displeased, and Michael almost felt sorry for Furiad. Gabriel’s wrath, like his own, was a fearsome thing. 

“I need some time alone with my brother,” Michael said quietly, aware that Gabriel would pick up every word. He could feel Gabriel watching them intently, cataloguing their interaction, and filing it away for future reference. His brother was observant. It was dangerous simply having Alex in the same room as him. 

“Michael,” Alex said urgently, stepping closer to the Archangel and dropping his voice. “It’s _his_ angels that attacked us, that almost _killed_ you.” 

“Furiad was acting on his own initiative,” Michael replied. “Gabriel came here to make amends.” 

The line of tension in Alex’s body eased and he finally looked at the other Archangel, his expression a combination of distrust and gratefulness. 

“Fine,” he muttered, his gaze returning to Michael. “He was caught on radar, y’know.” 

“And the soldiers that were dispatched to the Stratosphere?” 

“Recalled, as you requested.” 

“But still you came?” 

“Of course, I came,” Alex retorted. “I had to make sure you were all right.” 

“Considerate of you.” 

Alex looked at Michael in shock when he realized that the Archangel was teasing him. “You’re unbelievable,” he stated with a shake of his head. “You know that, right?” 

“I am sure you will take every opportunity to remind me,” Michael returned. 

“It’s not a compliment, Michael,” Alex shot back, except that they both knew that it sort of was. Maybe not a compliment per se, but a clear sign of how their relationship had shifted in a few short days. There was a comfortable kind of camaraderie between them now that had not existed before. 

“I will look for you later,” Michael told his young charge. 

Alex nodded, giving Gabriel one last wary glance. “I guess I’ll leave you to your . . . détente.” 

“Speak of this to no one,” Michael added. 

Alex still looked deeply unhappy, but he holstered his weapon and gave Michael a curt nod before leaving the room. 

When Michael was certain that he was alone with his brother once more, he turned back to Gabriel. His brother had not moved from the spot where he’d landed in his effort to defend himself against Alex’s attack, futile though it had been. 

Michael walked around the bed to where Gabriel stood by one of the windowless alcoves. He was looking out over the twinkling Vega lights. 

“Do you know what Vega is called in the cradle?” he asked absentmindedly when Michael joined him. 

“The City of Lights,” Michael replied. 

“It’s earned its name,” Gabriel agreed, his voice surprisingly neutral. “Still,” he said after a moment. “It’s a far cry from the original City of Lights.” 

“Paris always had a unique mythology about it,” Michael contemplated. 

“Hmm . . . and that little French girl that you favored. The warrior. What was her name?” 

“ _Jeanne d’Arc._ ” 

“That’s right,” Gabriel mused. “Joan of Arc. Another in your long line of Chosen Ones.” He finally turned to look at his brother. “I suppose you’ll take that one to bed,” Gabriel said idly, but Michael could detect the jealousy that colored his brother’s words. He also knew that Gabriel had cleverly shifted from Joan of Arc to Alex and he wisely remained silent, observing his brother. 

“He’s quite taken with you,” Gabriel pointed out. “For a second there I thought he was going to jump you on the spot.” 

“Jealousy clouds your judgment brother,” Michael replied, sternly. “There is nothing like that between us.” 

At that comment Gabriel burst out laughing, his reaction startling Michael. 

“Oh, please,” Gabriel said in between deep laughs. “They always fall in love with you, in one way or another, whether you return their love or not. How can they possibly resist? Why should this one be any different?” Gabriel’s tone was mocking and accusing all at once and Michael understood everything that his brother wasn’t saying. 

“Gabriel –” Michael began, but this time it was his brother who cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand, his body language disturbingly closed. 

“How can you put them first when we are the Firstborn?” Gabriel said aloud, as though he were speaking to himself. The look he gave Michael was reproachful. “You always choose them over our kind, over _us_.” 

“Why must you always see things as a competition?” Michael asked in return. “As a choice between us or them? We are all Father’s children.” 

“That doesn’t make us equal,” Gabriel spat back. “There has always been a hierarchy, and within that hierarchy you know full well where we stand. We are perfection. We are His most favored.” 

“And as His most favored,” Michael continued smoothly. “This earth and all the living creatures upon it have been left in our stewardship. We are their guardians, _not_ their exterminators.” 

Gabriel gave his brother a dark smile, bordering on cruel. “That was not always your stand,” he said coldly. “There was a time when our roles were very different. You are still the Sword, Michael, that dark avenging angel that laid waste to all who stood in his path. I remember the cities that you razed to the ground. And don’t tell me you were merely following Father’s orders. Blood lust sings in your veins. You find violence intoxicating.” Gabriel stepped closer to his brother, almost, but not quite, breaching Michael’s personal space. He dropped his voice. “We carry our past lives with us, brother. That dark avenging angel lives within you still, no matter how deeply you have tried to bury him. It is only a matter of time before he raises his head again.” 

“If what you say is true,” Michael began. “Then it also goes both ways. You have not lost your compassion for humanity completely. Compassion does not die easily, though it needs to be nurtured. I know some kernel still lives within you waiting to be kindled. I may be the Sword, but you are the Heart. What was Father’s name for you? The gentle one? The patient one? We complement each other, brother. That is way Father wanted it to be, not for us to be on opposing sides of a petty war.” 

“You call this war, ‘petty’?” Gabriel lashed out. “Being locked out of our home? Losing our Father? Our very reason for existence?” 

Michael sighed. “No,” he said. “But your anger at the human race is petty and misplaced. Unleashing the dogs of heaven on them . . .” he trailed off with a shake of his head. “Humanity is not the reason Father left.” 

“How do you _know_ that?” Gabriel exploded. “You’re just as much in the dark as the rest of us.” 

“I have _faith_ ,” Michael replied evenly. 

Gabriel shook his head. “You have lost your way, brother,” he said. “I thought healing you might . . . change things between us, might make you more receptive to my point of view. You turned your back on me once – when I needed you most – and I see that you’re all too willing to do it again. You haven’t changed.” 

“Your reasoning is flawed and unjustified.” 

“It’s better than your blind faith.” 

“That’s what faith is, Gabriel,” Michael reminded him. “Faith is what defines us, that trust in Father’s greater plan though we may not be privy to it.” 

Gabriel stepped even closer, this time invading Michael’s personal space. “I still have faith, Michael,” he said in a low voice. “Especially now that the Chosen One has been revealed. Soon you will see that I am right, once I unlock the markings on that boy’s skin and bring Father home.” 

“The tattoos foretell all our fates,” Michael answered. “But they are meant for Alex alone. I will not allow you to harm him, Gabriel.” 

“Why would I harm him when his destiny lies with me?” Gabriel asked in mock wonder. “You praise humanity for their free will. Let us see whom Alex will choose between us.”

* * * * *

“He’s insane if he thinks I would choose him,” Alex declared.

He and Michael were standing in the middle of an abandoned water park outside the city limits of Vega. The two of them had put into play their plan of trapping Gabriel, which had involved Alex barging into a Senate session and discrediting Michael. Then there had been their physical altercation in the market square for the benefit of the public. Alex found it disturbing how quickly the Senate, not to mention the people of Vega, had turned on their Protector for over twenty years. A few words and a few baseless accusations and the Senate was prepared to have Michael exiled. Alex didn’t think that spoke well of the Senate’s quick decision-making skills. 

“My brother is many things, but insane is not one of them,” Michael replied. 

“Just delusional then?” Alex offered, jokingly. 

Michael gave him a wry half-smile that made Alex grin that little bit wider. He was feeling good despite the gravity of the situation and the dangerous path that lay before them. He still marveled at how rapidly his relationship with Michael had grown and changed. Ever since Furiad’s ambush, everything between them had been different. Alex didn’t know what he would’ve done – how he would’ve continued – if he’d lost Michael that day. He didn’t like to dwell on it, especially given what they had to do but Alex owed Gabriel. If it hadn’t been for Gabriel, Michael would’ve died. 

Yet Michael’s relationship with his brother completely baffled him. If only Michael weren’t so secretive about his past, about his history with Gabriel. Alex wanted to understand how things had come to this. The poison Gabriel had poured into his ear under the guise of Louis had only increased his curiosity. He hadn’t believed for a moment the story behind the Flood nor Michael’s role in it, but Michael had not only confirmed the tale, he’d admitted that he had a taste for violence, that he _enjoyed_ carrying out his Father’s commands. Alex couldn’t reconcile the Michael he associated with calmness, serenity and quiet meditation with the dark avenging angel of biblical tales. Just like he couldn’t grasp that Gabriel had once been a staunch defender of humanity. What had happened to reverse their roles? 

“You can’t do it, can you?” Alex said thoughtfully into the comfortable silence. 

Michael tilted his head in an inquiring manner, a gesture that Alex had grown fond of in the Archangel. 

“Kill Gabriel,” Alex clarified. “You can’t kill your own brother.” 

Michael’s expression didn’t change, but it was a testament to how well Alex knew the Archangel now that he saw the flash of uncertainty in Michael’s eyes. When Michael didn't say anything in response, Alex continued. 

“Years ago,” he began. “You could have ended this war when you faced Gabriel on the battlefield. But you didn’t kill him then, and you’re still not sure you could kill him now.” 

“It is no small thing to kill my own twin,” Michael said softly, and Alex visibly started at the revelation. He’d always known that Michael and Gabriel were brothers. But twins? That was something else. 

“I thought it would be enough to defeat Gabriel, to drive his forces back,” Michael went on. “I understand now that I was wrong.” 

Alex reached out and squeezed Michael’s arm. It was a comforting gesture. “Michael, what happened between you two? What happened to Gabriel? Why did he change?” 

Michael glanced at the hand that was on his arm before squeezing it gently in return. He smiled. This boy brought him such comfort, but he had never told Alex that. There was still so much that Alex didn’t know. Alex released his arm and Michael began to walk again, the boy easily falling into step beside him. They walked in tandem, mirroring all their actions of late. At long last, he and his charge were in tune, driven by the same motivations, striving after the same goals. Alex had accepted his destiny and though there would be dark and difficult days ahead, Michael’s hope for humanity had never burned brighter. Alex would redeem them all, would redeem _him_. 

“Once Gabriel was in my position.” 

“Your position?” 

“Guiding and protecting a Chosen One. The boy was his son.” 

“Gabriel had a son?” Alex questioned incredulously. 

“His name was David,” Michael said. “For forty days and forty nights a beast of a warrior for the Philistines challenged the Israelites near the Valley of Elah. He would come out between the lines and demand that the Israelites send a champion of their own to face him. But Saul and the Israelites were afraid. Until one day –” 

“I know this story,” Alex suddenly interrupted. “Until one day a boy went out to face him with nothing but his staff and his sling. This boy – David – killed the giant warrior with a single stone hurled from his sling.” 

Michael arched an eyebrow, evidently impressed and a little surprised that Alex was familiar with the tale. “I didn’t think Jeep would be the type to tell bible stories at bedtime,” he mused. 

Alex laughed. “He wasn’t,” he assured the Archangel. “But David and Goliath is a pretty famous story, even though it’s lost a lot of its religious significance. Now humans view it as a classic underdog tale. It strengthens the belief that the underdog can win.” 

“The Chosen One as an underdog,” Michael said to himself. “I suppose that is accurate.” 

“So, David was Gabriel’s son?” Alex said, dwelling on the implications of the story. “Didn’t he, like, go on to become King of Israel?” 

Michael’s expression grew somber. “You should know by now that your bible stories are cleverly disguised versions of the truth.” 

“Then what really happened?” 

“Saul, jealous and fearful of David’s popularity with the people, threw him from the ramparts of his palace and installed another boy in David’s place, one that he could control. The people of Israel never knew of his deception.” 

“But Gabriel did.” 

“Yes. I was the one who told him.” Michael stopped walking. “You see, Alex,” he said, turning to face his young charge. “It is _my_ fault that David died. I was the one watching him the day he faced Goliath. I was the one that gave him the stone that felled the giant. And when Saul threw him from the ramparts, it was I who failed to catch him.” 

Alex wanted to reach out, to ease some of the heartbreak that he saw on Michael’s face but he refrained. He knew that Michael wouldn't appreciate it, not at that moment. Instead, he concluded, “And that’s why you and Gabriel parted ways? Because of David?” 

The sadness etched on Michael’s features deepened. “No,” he said. “Gabriel never once blamed me for David’s death, though I blamed myself. He turned his anger towards Saul, towards humanity. He would’ve taken his vengeance then, but I stayed his hand. It was many years later after Saul had long since passed and the false king who sat on the throne of Israel had gray hairs of his own that Gabriel paid him a visit. He took his justice and put an end to the king’s line. He has not been the same since.” 

Michael paused and the sorrow that had enveloped him slowly faded away. “Love is a powerful force,” he said, placing his hand on Alex’s shoulder. “But it, too, can be corrupted. It can turn black with hate and with vengeance. Among us, Gabriel is known as the Heart and he has the greatest capacity for love.” 

“Which means he also has the greatest capacity for hate,” Alex said, making the connection. 

“Gabriel has harbored bitterness in his heart for many centuries since David’s death,” Michael explained. “That was the moment that he lost his faith in humanity, but he still believed in our Father. And when Father abandoned us too, that was Gabriel’s breaking point. The hatred in his heart has been unleashed.” 

“And humans will pay the price for it,” Alex finished. 

“Yes,” Michael agreed. “But that is all about to change.” 

“You still believe he can be saved,” Alex said with a little wonder. 

“I believe you will save us all,” Michael told him seriously. 

Alex laughed, nervously and a little fearfully. “No pressure,” he joked. 

Michael squeezed Alex’s shoulder. “No pressure,” he said in return.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alex is alive,” Michael stated as he strode into Gabriel’s throne room. 

Since the bombing at the eyrie, Gabriel’s stronghold had been cleaned up. Although Gabriel had lost approximately one third of his forces, the eyrie’s structural integrity remained intact. It had been the logical place to return to and regroup once they discovered that Alex and Noma were no longer in Vega. It was likely that one of Michael’s worst fears had come true, a fear that had been revealed to him while he had been under the sway of the amphora. Noma had betrayed him, had betrayed an oath that she had sworn to him twenty-five years ago: her life for Alex’s. 

Vega had been decimated by the release of the amphora and that was before the city had been overrun by Julian’s invading army. The advance soldiers that had lain in wait outside Vega’s walls hadn’t even been aware of the change of leadership back in New Delphi. They had one simple order to carry out: invade Vega. They were to subdue the city and capture humans to be vessels for their fellow lower angels, those still trapped in the black ether of their existence. 

The dyad, Duma, had arrived and installed himself in General Reisen’s house. That was where Michael and Gabriel found him, having an audience with a worse for wear David Whele, while chaos in Vega reigned. 

“The killing must stop,” Michael stated, staring Duma down. 

Duma’s black eyes flitted from one Archangel to the other. He looked to Gabriel for confirmation. 

“End the conflict,” Gabriel ordered, his voice oddly subdued. “This city has seen enough bloodshed for one night.”

“Michael,” David said, his voice dripping with derision. “You’ve shown your true colors at last and joined your brethren. I always knew you would betray us.” 

Michael turned his attention to the only human in their midst. “David Whele,” he stated. “From former Consul of Vega to the leader of the V1 rebellion. Still striving to be Lord of the City, I see.” 

“Vega is _my_ city,” David lashed out. “I have built her with _these_ hands. I have bled for her. I have given up _everything_ for her.” 

“Yes,” Michael told him. “Vega needs you, and you may be Lord of the City yet.”

As a look of shock passed over David Whele’s face, Michael dismissed him before the human could say anything else, refocusing his attention on Duma. 

“Where is Alex?” he asked the dyad. 

“Sergeant Lannon is not within the city walls,” Duma replied. “We have searched for him. Word has it that he performed a mass eviction of lower angels. The humans were flocking to him.” 

“Your boy grows powerful,” Gabriel murmured. 

“He was last seen defending one of the tunnels leading out of Vega,” Duma continued. “The humans held the tunnel, but it is unclear what happened afterwards. Some say there was a blinding flash of light and then he and his companion – a higher angel – simply disappeared.” 

“Noma has betrayed you,” Gabriel told his brother. “Just like I warned you she would, all those years ago.” 

Michael did not let on how much this news troubled him. “We don’t know that for certain,” he replied. “She swore an oath.” 

“Don’t be naïve, brother,” Gabriel scoffed, the fire returning to him. “I know she holds a place in your heart, but she is an oath breaker. She could never be trusted.” 

“She loves him,” Michael countered. “Do not underestimate that.” 

“Brother,” Gabriel said, pulling Michael away from the others and dropping his voice. “Let us leave this place. There is nothing for us here.” 

Michael tilted his head. “Have you forgotten that it is your army that invades this city?” 

Gabriel made an impatient sort of sound. “My army – if they can still be called that – are waiting in the eyrie,” he replied. “This is Julian’s rabble.” 

“Nevertheless,” Michael said, glancing in Duma’s direction. “They are your rabble now. Would you still see this human city sacked?” 

Gabriel looked away. “I don’t know,” he said after a long moment. “I don’t know,” he repeated, this time looking into Michael’s eyes.

Michael saw the uncertainty and confusion warring within his brother. Gabriel was lost and vulnerable. Too much had happened in too short a time, and his whole world had been turned upside down yet again. The urge to lean down and kiss Gabriel’s troubles away was almost irresistible, but Michael refrained, mindful of their company. 

“Let us leave this place,” Gabriel said again. “Come with me to the eyrie. We can regroup and decide what to do from there.” 

“Very well,” Michael agreed, and the relief that flowed through their bond crashed against him like a wave. Perhaps for the first time he understood that Gabriel needed him more than anyone else, that it was time he put his brother’s well being before humanity. He would need Gabriel’s help to save Alex from Lucifer and his followers. But Gabriel had not been himself since they’d left Mallory, since the Darkness had been purged from his body. Michael knew why. It was not long ago that he’d aimlessly wandered the countryside after he’d abandoned Alex, seeking a purpose in his life. Gabriel was seeking that same purpose and guidance now, and Michael knew who could provide it for him. 

“Let me speak with Duma first,” Michael added. “And then we will leave.”

* * * * *

“How do you know the boy is still alive?” Janeck asked Michael now.

“I just do,” Michael answered. 

“You have a bond with him?” Gabriel questioned. 

Gabriel was sitting in his customary spot, but his body language was subdued. He felt restless and the desire to get away from everyone else was strong. All he wanted was Michael; to be alone with his brother, to talk with him, to seek comfort and solace. Their bond had been revived since they’d left Mallory. It was almost like a drug to Gabriel, and he was the addict that fed off the quiet strength and reassurance that Michael coursed through their bond. Michael was his anchor once more, the foundation that he could depend on until the world stopped spinning.

Gabriel was also quick to note how Janeck had gravitated towards Michael since his brother’s arrival. At another time, he would’ve been offended and made his displeasure known, but now all he felt was an unexpected kind of relief. The burden of leadership had fallen away. Michael had always been the more natural leader. He possessed a strength and charisma that never failed to rally the troops, a conviction that had always made him easy to follow into battle. Even with Father gone, Michael’s status among their kind made others fall into line. Gabriel knew that the morale of his army was low; that his followers had been divided since the bombing, and before that through his inability to decode Father’s final message. They were losing faith in him, and it was revealing that his army had not come to his aid when Julian had captured him in New Delphi. For that alone, he should have Janeck’s head. 

But Michael would not be pleased. 

Julian’s words still haunted him. The dyad had a silver tongue, but that did not mean that Julian hadn’t spoken the truth. Trapped as he had been in New Delphi, he had never felt more alone, more abandoned by those whom he cared for most. In all the universe, he had been truly alone. 

But now Michael was here. With him. Where he belonged.

“It is nothing like our bond,” his brother was saying, and Gabriel realized that Michael was answering his question. 

“What do we do now?” Janeck asked. 

On the surface the question appeared to be addressed to both Archangels, but Gabriel observed how, unlike Duma, Janeck looked specifically to his brother for an answer. 

Michael’s expression was thoughtful and he met Gabriel’s gaze before speaking. “The people in Mallory have been moved to another location,” he explained. “The Prophet knew that I would eventually return and believed that the risk to the town was too great. But he also said that there were others like him, other false prophets that could communicate directly with Lucifer. It stands to reason that there are other towns, other safe havens whose faith, worship and sacrifice give our brother strength. We must seek out these towns. They will be recognizable by the eternal flame that protects them from the lower angels. These towns are a link to Lucifer and consequently, to Alex.”

“And what of Mallory? Should we burn it to the ground?” Janeck questioned. 

“No,” Michael answered swiftly. “The site may be useful to us yet.” 

“Go, Janeck,” Gabriel instructed. “Send out our angels in teams of three to find these so-called safe havens. Scour the country and report back your findings.” 

“Do so with discretion,” Michael added. “Our brother is very clever. He knows we will be looking for him.” 

“Yes, Generals,” Janeck said with a low bow to both Archangels. “It will be done.”

After Janeck left the throne room, Michael turned to face his brother. “You don’t look well,” he said with concern. 

“I’m weary,” Gabriel admitted. “And I need a bath.” 

“I could use one myself,” Michael agreed. 

The smile Gabriel directed at his brother was salacious. “We could always take one together,” he suggested. 

“I fear that would be too much of a distraction,” Michael replied. 

“Sometimes you can be no fun,” Gabriel pouted, standing up and walking towards his brother. 

“And sometimes your petulance can be endearing.”

Michael reached out and placed a hand on Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel actually leaned into the touch, momentarily closing his eyes. “Take your bath,” Michael said softly. “And I will see you afterwards. Perhaps you can have someone show me to my room.” 

“I thought,” Gabriel said, a slight hesitation in his voice. “That you could share my quarters, if that is acceptable.” 

Michael nodded slowly, his thumb gently caressing Gabriel’s cheek. Without much conscious thought, he leaned down and gave his brother a chaste kiss. “It is acceptable,” he said.

* * * * *

The bed was comfortable, not as wide and certainly not as luxurious as Michael’s own, but big enough to accommodate the two of them. Gabriel had been right about the decadence of the Stratosphere. Here there were no silk sheets but soft cotton; the chamber was lit by a myriad candles and his brother’s body moved against him, lean in form but as strong as steel. Gabriel’s love was like a firebrand, all consuming and devouring. He marked every inch of Michael’s skin with nips and bruises that would quickly heal and fade. He thrust deeply into his brother as though trying to claim him in some way. But Gabriel was needy too, and above all afraid. There was something desperate about their love-making, as though Gabriel were afraid of losing Michael again or waking up and discovering that this was just another dream, another hallucination brought on by one of Julian’s drugs. Then he would be back in New Delphi again still strapped to that awful chair. Alone. Utterly alone.

Michael had found his brother sitting dejectedly on his bed, his hair damp and dressed in a white robe. Michael’s hair was also damp and his skin still moist from his bath when he joined Gabriel on the bed. Gabriel had curled into him and told him of what had happened in New Delphi after Michael had escaped. Michael had held him while he spoke, one black wing soothingly wrapped about them and gently stroking Gabriel when his brother seemed particularly agitated. 

Gabriel was filled with guilt and self-loathing that he had almost killed his brother. The desire to kill Michael had eclipsed all else, even his rage against humanity.

“That was not you,” Michael chastised him. “No one can resist the Darkness. I, too, fell under its sway.” 

“But don’t you see?” Gabriel countered. “That _was_ me. The Darkness only brings out that which is already inside us: our greatest fears, our deepest desires. These visions drive us to madness and they only ever end in death. It was my hatred for you that would have brought about your destruction.” 

“No, Gabriel,” Michael said. “It was your love for me that drove you to such despair.” 

Gabriel shook his head, whether in agreement or disagreement, Michael could no longer tell. 

“Please, Michael,” he said, his voice plaintive and small. “Don’t leave me.” 

“Never,” Michael whispered fiercely. “I will never leave you again.”

* * * * *

Gabriel felt like he could sleep for eternity. He was warm and safe, the bond between him and his twin vibrant and alive. He couldn't recall being this close to Michael before. Or was it the long years of Michael’s absence that made this reunion all the sweeter?

He opened his eyes to the sight of Michael beside him, sitting cross-legged in a meditative pose that Gabriel had not seen him in for years, but the image was one he would always associate with his brother. Michael was near enough to touch and Gabriel did so absently, reaching out one hand to run down the smooth expanse of his brother’s back, over the skin that was the base of his brother’s wings. There was no trace of the scars from the nails that Julian had used to pin Michael’s wings, and Gabriel knew that his back was just as smooth. Their bodies were resilient and strong, and they healed very quickly.

Michael turned at the gesture, his smile soft in the flickering candlelight of the room. “I thought you would sleep for much longer,” he commented. 

“Your meditation woke me,” Gabriel replied, stretching lazily. 

“I find that hard to believe.” 

“It’s true,” Gabriel insisted, settling on his side once more so that he was facing his brother. “I haven’t felt such peace since . . .” he trailed off. “I really can’t recall.” 

“You should try meditation,” Michael suggested, lying back and mirroring his brother’s actions so that he was also on his side facing Gabriel. “It calms the soul and centers the mind. It allows one to focus.” 

“I think you meditate enough for the both of us.”

Michael sighed. “Meditation is not like second-hand smoking,” he pointed out. 

Gabriel chuckled. “Father called me the ‘calm one,’ remember?” 

“Frankly, I never understood why.” 

Gabriel laughed outright this time, reaching out again to run his fingers across the hollow at the base of Michael’s throat for no other reason than he could; the knowledge that touching Michael like this was permissible now. 

“What I never understood,” Gabriel said slowly, “was why you didn’t rally the Higher Angels to your cause when the war began. Many of them would’ve come if you’d summoned them. Lower angels are no match for the higher ranks.” 

Michael shook his head, catching Gabriel’s wandering hand by the wrist and bringing it to his lips to kiss his brother’s fingertips. 

“This was never their war,” he answered, holding Gabriel’s hand in a light grip. “They wanted no part of it and I respected their neutrality.” He didn’t add that Gabriel was the one who eventually rallied the Higher Angels to _his_ cause.

“My army is your army now,” Gabriel continued. “As if Janeck hadn’t made that abundantly clear.” 

Michael smiled. “Your herald was . . . eager,” he conceded. He tugged Gabriel towards him and his brother obliged so that their legs were tangled together. “Does this mean you’ll stop your vendetta against humanity?” 

“Michael,” Gabriel sighed. “Always so direct.” 

“Gabriel,” Michael replied. “Always so evasive.” 

“The priority is Alex,” Gabriel said, conveniently sidestepping the question and proving Michael’s point. “We must get him back first before we decide what to do with the war.” 

“A truce then?” 

“For now. After all, this isn’t the first time we’ve worked together to get the Chosen One out of danger,” Gabriel added, referring to their short-lived alliance to infiltrate New Delphi. 

“No,” Michael agreed, surprising his brother by rolling them over so that he was on top. “But this time it’s different.”

“Yes,” Gabriel said, immediately spreading his legs to accommodate Michael, enjoying the solid weight of his brother. “Tell me,” he said, as Michael trailed a line of kisses up his jaw. “Is the Chosen One always this much trouble?” 

Gabriel could feel Michael’s smile against his skin. “You have no idea,” his brother answered, now moving down Gabriel’s body, lips and hands looking for secret spots, memorizing Gabriel’s responses. 

Gabriel sighed in contentment, melting into the bed a little bit more. “Alex won’t be happy to see me,” he said. 

“He’ll probably try to kill you,” Michael added.

“Will you protect me?” 

The question suddenly stilled Michael’s actions and Gabriel looked down to see what his brother was doing. Michael was sitting up, one hand on each of Gabriel’s thighs as he watched his brother seriously. “I will protect both of you,” he stated. “Even from each other.” 

“Michael, the mediator,” Gabriel chided. 

Michael surged forward, covering Gabriel’s body with his own. “Earning Alex’s trust will not be easy,” he said. 

“If that is at all possible,” Gabriel said dryly. “He thinks of me as a monster, and he’s right to do so.” 

“Did you torture him?” 

Gabriel sighed again, but this time out of exasperation. “I thought you were going to fuck me,” he replied, evading the question. 

“Gabriel.” The warning note in Michael’s voice was clear. 

“He wasn’t cooperating,” Gabriel finally said. 

“And torture was your solution?”

“Brother, you’re killing the mood. Must we talk about Alex now when we could be doing . . . other things?” 

Michael hardly looked appeased, but Gabriel knew exactly what to do, reaching behind Michael and massaging the base of Michael’s wings. The moan that escaped Michael was positively obscene and went straight to Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel continued his actions, fingers probing deeply and firmly until seconds later Michael’s glorious wings were spread behind him and his brother’s eyes had turned a deep indigo in the candlelight. 

“What?” Gabriel said with feigned innocence. “Don’t your lovers know that little trick?” 

“Human lovers aren’t allowed to touch my wings,” Michael answered. 

“Their loss,” Gabriel replied with a shrug. “Are you going to fuck me now?”

“Are you always this impatient?” Michael asked in return, even as reached for the bottle of oil that Gabriel had used on him earlier. 

“You’ve only kept me waiting for millennia.”

Michael poured the oil onto his fingers, his wings flexing slightly behind him. “We are immortal,” he reminded his brother. “What are several hundred thousand millennia in the face of eternity?” 

Gabriel moaned as the first finger entered his body and he reached for the base of his brother’s wings again, kneading and massaging as Michael’s great wings grew pliant to his touch. He arched his back when a second finger joined the first, probing and stretching deeper than before. He gasped when a jolt of pleasure traveled up his spine. “There,” he breathed.

Michael remembered the spot, brushing his fingers over it again while he watched a look of pure pleasure pass over his brother’s face. Gabriel had never looked more beautiful to him. Why had he denied them this for so long? His own reasoning no longer made sense. Perhaps if he had given in to his brother sooner, things would’ve been different. Maybe Gabriel would never have released that seventh seal. Maybe the apocalypse could have been averted. But Michael was not one to dwell on regret. He leaned down and kissed his brother and Gabriel opened to him willingly. It was different this time. This encounter didn’t smack of desperation or of guilt; there was no jealousy or possessiveness to be found in their touches. Their love was pure as it had been at the start, as it always should have been. No one would ever be closer to Michael than his own twin, and he would never forget that.

“Enough,” Gabriel said impatiently, when Michael was about to put a fourth finger to join the others. He was aggressively pushing back against Michael’s invading fingers now. 

“You aren’t ready,” Michael said. 

“I like the pain,” Gabriel replied. 

The statement didn’t surprise Michael and he withdrew his fingers. He was about to pour more oil but Gabriel beat him to it. His brother rubbed the oil into his hands before taking Michael in hand and slicking him up. 

“You have a very nice cock, brother,” Gabriel observed. “Soon I will taste it.” 

“Later,” Michael said, the lust beginning to overcome him. He pushed Gabriel’s legs back, spreading them wider in the process. Gabriel still had a firm grip on his cock and he guided it to his own entrance.

The first breach of his body had Gabriel inadvertently tensing, even though he’d been expecting it. He bore down, willing his body to relax as he heard Michael hiss at the tight heat that suddenly enveloped him. 

“You feel good,” Michael murmured. 

“As do you,” Gabriel sighed, his hands settling on Michael’s waist before traveling lower, urging his brother deeper.

When Michael was fully sheathed, he paused giving his brother some time to adjust. Gabriel had never felt so full, so complete. 

“We fit perfectly,” he said. 

“We do,” Michael agreed, kissing him softly and then he began to move.

Michael’s pace was slow, almost languorous compared to Gabriel’s earlier exertions. Gabriel had fucked him raw but Michael understood that that was what his brother had needed at the time. Now it could be different. Gabriel adjusted to his pace and they developed an easy rhythm. When Gabriel’s kisses grew more urgent, Michael also picked up the pace until he lifted his brother off the bed and sat him comfortably in his lap. This angle was even better and the glint in Gabriel’s eye told Michael that his brother approved. 

“Going to make me do all the work?” Gabriel teased. 

“I know how much you like to be in control.”

The challenge spurred Gabriel into action and he began to move, lifting himself off of Michael’s cock before slamming back down again, his wings unfurling behind him to give him better leverage. Gabriel’s rhythm was quick and as he worked towards his climax, Michael took his brother’s neglected cock in hand and pumped it to the same hard rhythm. Gabriel pushed Michael back onto the bed, leaning over him predatorily as he neared his climax. He exploded in Michael’s hand, his weight falling forward so that he braced himself against Michael’s body as his orgasm tore through him. When it passed he collapsed on top of his brother and lay there until his breathing evened out, his wings like a dead weight in the languor of post-coital bliss. 

It was only when Michael shifted underneath him that Gabriel realized that his brother was still hard. Michael was about to pull out and take care of himself when Gabriel sat up again. 

“Wait,” he instructed. “I wanted to taste you, remember?”

Michael looked amused but he remained still as Gabriel moved down his body. It didn’t take long for him to come, not with the wet cavern of his brother’s mouth, nor the wickedness of his tongue. Gabriel drank him down and then licked him clean before moving back up and resting his head on his brother’s chest. 

“We need to clean up,” Michael said. 

“That can wait,” Gabriel replied lazily. He smiled to himself when he felt Michael smoothing some of the feathers on the underside of his wings. 

“You’ll regret it in the morning,” Michael warned him. 

“No,” Gabriel said, already shutting his eyes. “Not this time.”

* * * * *

In the morning, Janeck was waiting for them near the entrance to the eyrie.

“What news?” Gabriel asked, as the herald fell into step beside the two Archangels. 

“One of our scouting parties has found a town that matches the description Michael provided,” Janeck replied. “It is a small town in Tennessee, perhaps no more than 100 inhabitants. But a strange bonfire burns in the town’s center and there are no 8-balls within a five-mile radius in any direction. The town seems protected.” 

“A promising lead,” Gabriel said, looking at his brother. 

“Did your scouts enter the town?” Michael asked Janeck. 

“No,” Janeck said. “Their presence remains unknown.” 

“Good,” Michael said, approvingly. “Take us there.” 

“Well,” Gabriel said, his spirits visibly lifted from the day before. “Shall we go save your Chosen One?” 

Michael gave his brother an inquiring glance. “You still don’t believe that Alex is the Chosen One?” 

“On the contrary,” Gabriel said. “I’m certain of it now. Father’s markings, the mass eviction, the last pure heart and all that jazz. No wonder the boy is in such great demand.” He paused and stepped towards his brother. “But even if I didn’t believe,” he said softly. “You do. And that is enough for me.” 

Gabriel’s smile was radiant in the crisp morning air and Michael returned it with one of his own. There would still be many dark days ahead, but reunited with his brother Michael’s hope for the future remained eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Dominion_ belongs to Syfy and Vaun Wilmott. No offense is intended, no profit is being made.


End file.
